


Nowadays

by Mister_Key



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Размер: драббл, 981 словоПейринг/Персонажи: Кроули/АзирафаэльКатегория: слэшЖанр: флаффРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: Краткая история гавота и канкана в применении к оккультным/эфирным силам.
Kudos: 28





	Nowadays

**Author's Note:**

> Гавот — бальный танец XVII—XIX веков. Исполнялся в паре в изысканной и несколько жеманной манере. На балах XIX века последовательность из нескольких двойных Брайлей и Па Шассе усложнилась прыжками и заносками, а сам танец приобрёл ряд красивых фигур, ставших эталоном придворного стиля. К 1830-м годам увлечение гавотом пропало окончательно.
> 
> Канкан — откровенный французский танец, появившийся в Париже в 1820-30-е годы как потомок кадрили и галопа. Мужчины танцевали вместе с женщинами, потом эта традиция была утрачена.
> 
> Ресторан, о котором идёт речь, носит гордое название Paradis Latin Cabaret, находится на улице Rue du Cardinal Lemoine и славится своим канканом.

— Так обидно, — скорбно сказал Азирафаэль. Его не могли утешить даже птифуры, которые Кроули захватил с собой ради простой грешной мечты: вот бы ангел хоть раз облизал сливки с пальцев. Аккуратист Азирафаэль никогда не делал ничего подобного, но когда и кому мешала небольшая грязная фантазия? — Их была целая дюжина, а потом…

— Дюжина? — заинтересовался Кроули, до сих пор слушавший вполуха. Странные увлечения Азирафаэля интересовали его постольку-поскольку, а к танцам, тем более бальным, он питал недоумённое равнодушие. Впрочем, если ангелу охота заниматься такими глупостями — почему нет. — Дюжина чего?

— Мужчин! — в сердцах заявил Азирафаэль, и ленивое благодушие Кроули, полчаса тому назад отдавшего дань уважения бутылке кьянти и седлу молодого барашка под адским перчёным соусом, испарилось так же быстро, как капля воды, случайно попавшая в ад.

— Дюжина… мужчин? — переспросил он, ругая себя на чём свет стоит. Ведь были у него сомнения, были! Под благостью и внешней чистотой непременно должны скрываться тайные грешки, будь ты хоть трижды ангел, один Михаил чего стоил… но Азирафаэль казался действительно святым. Самым большим его грехом была любовь к суши и сладостям, и вот на тебе, пожалуйста. — Ангел, что я слышу. Ты с ними предавался радостям плоти?

— Ну… да? — Азирафаэль порозовел, и его лицо приобрело выражение замешательства. — А гавот считается?

Проклятие, едва державшееся на кончиках змеиного языка Кроули, всё-таки отыскало путь наружу и вырвалось сердитым шипением.

— Давай разберёмся, — предложил он. — Откровенные одеяния? Непристойные движения? Близость разгорячённых похотью тел?

— Дорогой мой! — Азирафаэль, наконец, обрёл дар речи. — Разумеется, нет, хотя шейный платок молодого лорда Леннокса мог быть и поприличней. Мы танцевали, вот и всё.

Кроули подумал, что он совершенно зря впал в спячку на добрых два месяца, но кто мог бы его осуждать? Весна в Лондоне выдалась ужасной, а стейк от Альдермана Комба ничуть не уступал тому, который тот готовил для герцога и герцогини Йоркских, и после третьей порции восхитительного мяса Кроули несколько осоловел и впал в анабиоз. Впрочем, в следующий раз будет разумно пригласить Азирафаэля с собой и за стол, и в кровать, за ним глаз да глаз нужен.

Что-то в этой мысли тревожило гораздо больше, чем Кроули был готов признать или даже осознать. Что-то, к чему он не был приспособлен — предвкушение, возможно? С лёгким оттенком похоти и несомненным трепетом любви, и если с похотью всё было в порядке, то с любовью определённо нет. Страшное дело эта любовь: пробирается, как и милосердие, в самые узкие щели.

— Танцевали, — повторил он, всё ещё пытаясь успокоить себя обычной ложью, так знакомой всякому грешнику: что от одного малюсенького разочка ничего ужасного не случится, особенно если никто не узнает. Ну да, возможно, он и испытывал к Азирафаэлю недопустимо светлые чувства, но это может случиться с каждым, не так ли? Светлые чувства долго не живут, в конце-то концов, вся человеческая история тому прямое доказательство. — А теперь они все нашли другое развлечение?

— Да. Да, именно, — Азирафаэль испустил ещё один вздох, и Кроули тут же захотелось найти каждого породистого мерзавца, посмевшего расстроить его ангела, и выпустить из него кишки. — Гавот вышел из моды, и в этот раз, кажется, навсегда. Ужасно жалко.

— Говорят, — не подумав о последствиях, заявил Кроули, — сейчас появилось что-то новенькое. Кункун или фанфан… а, нет, я вспомнил. Канкан. Писк моды. Обещает стать новой кадрилью, если я ни с чем не перепутал.

Во взгляде Азирафаэля сомнение боролось с любопытством и, наконец, уступило.

— Я давно не угощал тебя обедом, — решил он. — Что скажешь, друг мой?

— Ужином, — поправил Кроули и торжествующе ухмыльнулся — так мог бы улыбаться Враг Рода Человеческого, Низвергатель Царей, Ангел Преисподней, Великий Зверь, именуемый Дракон, Князь Мира, Отец Лжи, Отродье Сатаны и Повелитель Тьмы, родись он на полтора века раньше. Впрочем, до появления Антихриста было ещё достаточно времени — уж точно хватило бы, чтоб поужинать в приличном ресторане.

Особенно если этот ресторан носит такое возмутительно райское имя, находится на улице Мощей Святого Виктора и, следовательно, не приспособлен для того, чтобы некий демон провёл там дольше пары часов кряду.

Вечер закончился гораздо раньше, чем Кроули мог ожидать даже с учётом всех этих обстоятельств. Стоило нескольким парам выскочить на сцену и приняться танцевать нечто среднее между разнузданным приглашением к распутству, пляской святого Витта и предсмертными корчами грешника, как Азирафаэль уронил ложечку.

— Господи Всемогущий! — воскликнул он, глядя на белую пену взмётывающихся юбок и быстрые движения ног партнёров. — Это же точь-в-точь французская кадриль!

Кроули подавился устрицей. Согнувшись пополам и откашливаясь, он видел, как начищенные туфли Азирафаэля уже выписывают под столом занятнейшие кренделя. Парочки на сцене удвоили темп и принялись вскидывать ноги едва ли не под потолок.

— Нет, только не это, — справившись с проклятым моллюском, едва его не удавившим, простонал Кроули. — Ангел!

— Вот этот взмах ногой, — не слушая его, зачастил Азирафаэль, — называется батман. Они мне особенно удаются, батманы. А вот эти прыжки называются…

Кроули швырнул на стол неприлично большие чаевые и встал, сцапав удивлённого Азирафаэля за локоть.

— Покажешь мне свои прыжки и батманы, — сказал он решительно. — Наедине, ангел.

Азирафаэль поднял брови, но возражать не стал, и только снаружи, вслушиваясь в обжигающий ритм финала, заметил:

— Я и не знал, что ты так любишь танцы, дорогой мой.

Кроули чуть не сказал ему правду. Ужасную, неприличную, постыдную для демона, неумолимую правду о том, что — кого — он на самом деле любит.

— Ну, — пробормотал он, — раз тебе без них жизнь не мила…

Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему сокрушительной, смущённой, ангельской улыбкой.

— Глупый ты, глупый демон, — сказал он так ласково, что у Кроули вся чешуя под кожей зачесалась, как от мороза под Рождество, когда в воздухе разливалось благоволение, да такое интенсивное, что Кроули предпочитал проспать его в тихом тёплом уголке у камина. — Мне без тебя жизнь не мила.

— Красные юбки, — быстро сказал Кроули, потому что ещё мгновения царившей над всем любви он мог бы и не пережить, по крайней мере, демоном. — И чулки с подвязками, я настаиваю.

Азирафаэль рассмеялся, взял его под руку и пошёл рядом.

— Только если ты пообещаешь мне станцевать на собственном хвосте, — коварно предложил он. — Всегда хотел посмотреть, как это делается.

— Пффф! Хссс! — высказался Кроули и покрепче взял его под руку.

За их спинами, колотя красными каблуками в пол и задирая юбки выше головы, отплясывало шумное, бесстыжее, разнузданное и прекрасное будущее.


End file.
